


Burns and Frostbites

by FuntasticFrost



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Fluff, HiJack March Madness 2017, Hijack March Madness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Spirit Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: Jack huffs, rolling his eyes. “It’s just a little frostbite, Hicc, with a side of hypothermia. You’ll be fine.”





	

“You don’t have to hold on so tight,” Hiccup points out. “Toothless would catch you if you fell.”

Jack ignores him, continuing to nuzzle the back of his neck. A grin splits his face in half, pure elation bubbling inside him despite his aches and pains. He closes his eyes, sighing in content.

Hiccup shudders violently, teeth chattering. “Jack?”

He wraps his arms around Hiccup’s waist, snuggling closer. “Hmm?”

“Could you maybe let go? I mean, I don’t _ want _ you to, uh, stop doing whatever you’re doing, but I’m freezing.”

Jack huffs, rolling his eyes. “It’s just a little frostbite, Hicc, with a side of hypothermia. You’ll be fine.”

“Says you,” Hiccup counters. “You only have minor burns, and we’re up here where the wind can cool you off.”

Jack narrows his eyes even though Hiccup can’t see, reluctantly loosening his tight hold. “Do you have any idea how much it hurts to sit down right now?”

Hiccup visibly tenses, red crawling up his spine and flushing his skin. Jack resists the urge to snicker. He's so shy. It's adorable. Hiccup mutters under his breath too softly for him to hear. 

“What was that?” Jack asks cheekily. 

“You're the one who wanted me to go harder,” Hiccup mumbles. 

Jack frowns at the way his own cheeks heat up. Well, he’s not  _ wrong.  _ “I won't be able to walk for a week, thanks to you.”

“You asked for it,” Hiccup retorts, and Toothless chortles. Jack shoots the dragon a glare. “Now give me some space before amputation becomes necessary. I already lost a foot, I don’t wanna lose anything else.”

Jack smirks, throwing his head back and relishing in the feeling of the wind tousling his hair. “Don't worry, I'll still love you even if we have to cut off all of your best assets.”

“Gee, thanks,” Hiccup replies sarcastically, and Jack chuckles despite the fact that he’s internally freaking out. He just dropped the L word for the first time. He wasn’t even thinking about it, it just slipped out. Hiccup doesn’t seem fazed by it, so Jack tells himself to calm down. It’s no big deal. 

The air gradually grows warmer, and they soon arrive at their destination. Jack watches the familiar meadow come into view as they descend, wild flowers sway in time with Toothless’s wingbeats. Hiccup slides out of the saddle before Toothless even touches the ground, landing in the grass with a thud. He stumbles, and his wobbly knees almost give out. 

“You okay?” Jack asks, eyeing his runny nose with concern. Toothless croons softly, clearly worried. Hiccup leans against him for support, regaining his balance. 

“I'm alright.” Hiccup waves him off, looking up at him with a smile and outstretching his hand. Jack gives him a look. He can stand just fine on his own. 

“Cute,” he comments, rejecting Hiccup’s help and jumping down. As soon as his feet touch the ground, he sways, and Hiccup grabs him. They topple over together, landing in a heap. Jack’s knee digs into Hiccup’s stomach, and he grunts in pain. 

“Sorry,” he apologizes through gritted teeth, grimacing when the blisters on his thighs flare up from the impact. He starts to climb off Hiccup, slowly, and everything aches. 

“Hiccup! Jack!” a familiar voice calls their names, and Jack watches as the blonde spirit runs toward them. Her spring green eyes widen as she approaches. “You’re hurt! Oh my gosh, you’re hurt!”

Jack attempts to rise to his feet, but he quickly gives up on that idea, resigned to sitting in a bed of flowers. 

“We’re fine, Rapunzel. Really. It’s not bad,” Hiccup reassures as she quickly scans them over.

“You’re freezing!” she exclaims, grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer for examination. Her eyes dart toward Jack. “And your skin is blotchy! What happened?”

Jack opens his mouth to answer, but Hiccup abruptly responds before he has the chance to make a sound. “We were just having fun, y’know, testing some stuff out. Everything got a little out of control.”

His voice is shaking, and Jack wonders if it’s because he’s cold or something else. Hiccup shoots him a meaningful look, and Jack tilts his head in confusion. 

“Like what?” Rapunzel inquires, already unbraiding her hair and coiling it around the both of them. 

Jack begins, “We were—”

“Playing! Playing! Jack started a snowball fight, and then everything just spiralled out of control,” Hiccup cut in, waving his hands in dramatic gestures. Jack furrows his eyebrows. That is  _ not _ what happened. He doesn’t understand why Hiccup is lying to Rapunzel. Why won’t he just tell her that they were rolling around in the snow, kissing and… other things…?

Rapunzel gives both of them a stern, motherly look. “You two better not have been fighting.”

“We weren’t,” Jack replies, and she nods, seemingly satisfied. She finishes wrapping her magical hair around them, and then she bursts into song. The meadow glows golden, and Jack sighs in relief as he feels the pain on his hips and thighs and shoulders fade away. His eyes close, and when he opens them, he sees Hiccup’s smile. 

“Thanks, Rapunzel.” He takes Jack’s hand, pulling him gently to his feet. “We should probably go, though, before this one gets too hot.”

Jack sticks his tongue out at him. “I will not!”

“I know for a fact you start to get dizzy when it’s over seventy degrees,” Hiccup counters, leading him toward Toothless despite his objections. He wouldn’t mind visiting Rapunzel for a while longer, even if he feels a little nauseous because of the warm temperature. 

“It’s okay, I understand! I’ll see you two later!” she giggles, waving goodbye as Jack reluctantly hops on the dragon's back, glaring daggers at Hiccup. 

“Bye!” Hiccup says quickly, climbing onto the saddle and sitting behind him for a change. Jack can’t stop his smile from blooming. Maybe leaving without spending a proper amount of time with Rapunzel is okay if Hiccup is gonna wrap his arms around him. Jack waves, and then Toothless takes off without even being prompted, apparently very in tune with his rider’s wishes. 

They fly in silence for a few minutes, and then Jack leans against his front. As nice as this new closeness feels, this new thing they have, he has to ask, “Why didn’t you tell her?”

Hiccup sighs. “It’s Rapunzel. I don’t wanna… uhm… spoil her innocence.”

“Oh.” That makes sense. Jack hums softly as Hiccup let’s go of the reigns and hugs his middle instead. 

“By the way,” he admits slowly, “I love you too.”

Jack can’t help it: he glows. He turns his head to look at him, and once he catches a glimpse of Hiccup’s cute, blushing face, he leans in to kiss him. 

They manage to keep on kissing for a few more seconds, and then Toothless whacks both of them with his tail. Hiccup starts complaining and rubbing the back of his head, and Jack just laughs. He could get used to this. 


End file.
